The REAL Chrono Trigger
by Xenier
Summary: This is what should of happened in Chrono Trigger. Nothing else much, just some new characters.
1. Wake Up, Crono!

Well, I decided to make a Chrono Trigger fanfiction.

Me and my brother both agree that this is how the game should have gone.

This is a basic revision of the full game. I just added a few charactors. ( )

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger (I wish I did)

We see a planet.

Green…healthy…thriving.

A perfect example of the world as it should be.

But what mysteries lie beneath its surface?

You've got to read on to find out…

"Crono…"

"Crono!"

"Wake up, Crono!"

Crono opens his eyes. He quickly shuts them, pretending to be asleep.

He hears his mom's voice. "Crono, the Millennium fair is today." She pauses, hearing a bell in the distance. "I've forgotten how beautiful Leene's bell can sound." She then exits the room.

Crono gets up and stretches. He is now ready to begin the day!

But before he leaves, he walks over to the blinds and shuts them.

Once he gets downstairs, he mother approaches him. "Crono, isn't that inventor friend of yours…oh my, I've forgotten her name…oh yes! Lucca! Didn't she make something for the Millennium Fair? You should go check it out."

Before leaving to go to the fair, Crono approaches his mom again.

"Oh, yes, Crono, Here is your allowance."

Crono gets 300 gil!

He exits the house….

_(the World Map)_

Crono looks around town. He thinks about a warm up with his wooden sword in the Guardia Forest. Those Hetakes won't see what coming, he thinks to himself. So he runs off in the direction of the forest…

_(Guardia Forest)_

Crono entered the forest.

Ok, he thought to himself, I can handle most of these enemies, but I can't be too cautious.

He walked slowly around the first edge of the forest. When he looked around, he saw a group of Hetakes.

Crono slowly took out his makeshift Wooden Sword. He began to approach the Hetakes.

Suddenly, one of the Hetakes jumped out and attacked Crono!

Crono, with reflexes born of his training, moved out of the way. But another hetake was there to take the other one's place! It tackled Crono, making him fall over.

Crono quickly countered, slashing with his sword. The hetake fell, but now the first hetake was back. Crono slashed again, taking down the first one. There was only one left now. Crono approached slowly, moving very slightly. Then, the hetake fled into the bushes.

Crono did not lower his guard though. He looked around, for any signs of movement, but there was none. He stood up, and put away his sword.

There was another path that he saw now, leading towards the other end of the forest. He followed it, more cautious now that he had met enemies. There was a fork in the path now, and Crono took the left path. There was a bird in the air, with a bell in its claws.

Crono froze. He had seen this bird before. If it saw him, it would ring the bell, and alert the other creatures in the forest. he tried to back away, but his foot hit a few leaves, and the bird heard him.

Without warning, it rang the bell very loudly a very quickly, and then flew away. Crono got his sword out just in time to hit a bug that flew from the trees above. Five of them were now falling from the trees above. He hit the first one that came at him, then the next one. There were three on the ground now. Crono moved quickly, striking before the bugs could get at him. There was one fast one that he couldn't get, though. He moved so fast, pushing himself to the limit. Finally, the bug fell.

The rest of his time in the forest was spent like this. However, there was one thing that was strange about this visit. When he was walking out of the forest, he saw a small object lying on the ground. It looked like a tab of some sort. He picked it up, and he could feel the power coming from it.

Wow, he thought, I should keep this. I think it will come in handy.

He exited the forest.

Well, he thought, I should get to the Millennium Fair.

He ran off in the direction of Leene Square.

That was the beginning of the game. Very familiar to some of you Chrono trigger fans.

Some changes are on their way, though!


	2. The Millenium Fair

This is the second page. I once again state: I do not own Chrono Trigger, and I wish I did.

Keep an eye out for the changes in the game!

Crono walked into Leene Square. The place was buzzing with excitement. Shops had been set up all around the square, and there were also stand where you could play games. Right in the center of the place, there was a fountain, with some of the townsfolk hanging around it. Then, a group of strange looking people came running by.

"Watch it!" said one of them that looked like a lizard, as he ran past.

Crono ignored him, running right by him and heading for Melchior, the sword smith.

"Hi!" said Melchior, as Crono approached him," What would you like to buy?"

Crono pointed at the Lode Sword lying on the ground.

"Ah…," said Melchior," That is an expensive choice. It will cost you…4,000 gil."

Crono was shocked! How could a sword like that cost so much!

:" Or," said Melchior," If this is too pricey for you, you can have this sword for 300 gil. It is cheaper but it is not as effective."

Crono pulled out the 300 gil that his mom had given him. It had taken him 2 months to save out that allowance. Finally, he gritted his teeth, and gave Melchior the 300 gil.

"Thank you," said Melchior," Why don't you come visit me sometime in my house up near Medina Village? I have better equipment up there."

Crono took off. He didn't want to spend any more time with that old cheapskate. He ran over to another stand and asked the vendor where Lucca had set up her invention.

"Oh, Lucca?" said the vendor," She set up near the top of the square. I hear she got something real good in store. You should check it out!"

'Well, why do you think I asked you, idiot,' thought Crono,' Jeez, is everybody being stupid today?'

Crono headed near the top of the square. On the way, since his two recent encounters had been unpleasant, he tripped the lizard that yelled at him when he entered the square. This gave him a little snicker that turned into a laugh when f the other two running ran right into him.

_(North Leene Square)_

When he was very near the Leene Bell, something large and heavy ran right into him.

Crono fell off to the left. He wasn't to hurt, and he got up relatively quickly. He was looking around for the jerk that hit him, and he saw a girl on the ground about ten feet away.

He quickly ran over to check if she was o.k. Bu she didn't seem to be hurt. In fact, she was looking around frantically for something.

"Oh, where did it go?" she mumbled to herself as she crawled around the ground. Behind her, Crono saw a pendant on the ground.

'Hey, that must be what she is looking for,' thought Crono,' Maybe I can score a date if I return it to her.'

He grinned to himself and went over to get it. He picked it up and ran back to the girl.

"OH!!" she exclaimed as he approached her," That's my pendant! Can I have it back?"

Crono gave her the pendant.

"Thanks!" said the girl," What's your name……Crono, huh? Cool! My name is, uh…Marle! Yeah!"

Crono looked questionably at her. Who forgets her own name?

"Any way," said Marle," Do you mind if I tag along with you for a little while?"

'Score!' thought Crono,' This is going to be more interesting than I thought!'

"Alright!" said Marle," Lead the way Crono!"

Crono looked around. He could remember Lucca talking the day before…

_(mini flashback)_

"Crono, why don't you go check out my new invention at the fair!" said Lucca," His name is Gato."

_(end mini flashback)_

He began looking around for a sign that would lead him in the right direction. He saw one, near the west end of the square.

_Gato, the amazing singing combat robot lies ahead._

'So, that's where she put him,' thought Crono,

N/A: For anyone who has never played Crono Trigger, Crono never actually says anything in the game, so I am working off that.

Crono ran off to the west end of the square.

_(West Leene Square)_

Crono and Marle reached the clearing. Before them stood a huge, cat-like robot. Before their very eyes, the robot began to sing.

"My name is Gato, I have metal joints," said the robot, in a deep, slightly mechanical voice," Beat me up, and earn 15 silver points."

'Silver points?' thought Crono,' Who cares what those are? I just want to neat the crap out of this thing for being so annoying.'

Crono pulled out his brand new iron sword. It was heavier than his old one, but it was better than the makeshift wood sword. He heard something clink behind him. He turned around, and saw Marle pulling out a crossbow.

"Don't worry Crono, I have your back," she said, aiming at Gato's cat head.

Crono smiled a little bit. 'Well, at least she isn't useless in a fight,' he thought, then returned his attention to Gato.

"Crono," said Gato," Miss Lucca warned me about you. She told me…not to go easy."

Crono did not hesitate, think or even blink, but just launched himself at Gato. Unfortunately for Crono, and boxing glove attached to a spring was there waiting for him. It got him right in the stomach. He fell as all the air in his lungs exited his body. He hit the ground, gasping for air. In the background, he could her Marle firing away with her crossbow.

"Oh, jeez," said Marle," Crono, you don't just jump into fights like that! She what happened? Now, lie still for a moment." Marle muttered something.

He suddenly felt stronger, stronger than he had when he had left his home this morning. He got up slowly, making sure the effects were permanent. Then he walked over to his fallen sword, and picked it up. He then slowly turned to Gato, still being cautious of his new power.

"Crono, now is the time to move!" yelled Marle.

Crono came to his senses, and charged at Gato. This was not the same maneuver that he tried before, but he moved from side to side, evading Gato's attacks. Then, when he saw an opening, he slashed viciously at Gato's head. He landed behind Gato, falling like a skillful samurai, with Gato collapsing behind him.

That was not something you will find in the game.

For all you hard-core Chrono Trigger fans, put this website:

_http://208.53.158.138/soundtracks/chrono-trigger-original-soundtrack/ejwoytfmqb/102-chrono-trigger.mp3_

It will bring you to a playing of the Chrono Trigger original theme song!


	3. Fun with Marle

Hello, majuniorfan here. Here is where the surprises start. Once again, I don't own Chrono Trigger (same old joke).

"Awesome, Crono!" yelled Marle from the other side of the clearing," Of course, you can't take all the credit. You probably never would have gotten up without my Aura."

'Oh,' thought Crono,' So she knows how to use Aura. That's helpful.'

Gato was getting up behind him. Crono once again pulled up his sword, ready if the big cat decided to pull any tricks.

"Wow," said Gato," I lost, you won. Here's 15 silver points. Now wasn't that fun?"

Crono grinned a little, and went and got the points from the giant boxing glove protruding from Gato's stomach. As they were leaving the clearing, Gato spoke again.

"Miss Lucca wanted me to got with you," said Gato," She thought that I should in the rare case that you won. I don't know why, but that is what she programmed me to do."

"Cool," said Marle," We get to hang out with a singing robot for a day!"

Crono did not share her enthusiasm. That is, not until Gato said something else.

"She also said to max out your silver points, so you could go have some fun at the fair."

He then handed Crono about 185 more silver points. Crono was in shock. He had never had so many riches ever. He ran straight out of the west square.

"Well," said Gato," That was kind of rude."

"Don't bother with worrying about it," said Marle," I think he is the kind of person who will not think about anything before he does it. That can get you into trouble sometimes. Come on, we better follow him before he forgets us."

They ran after him.

_(North Leene Square)_

Crono looked around frantically.

'O.k., I know there was a vendor somewhere that exchanged silver points for gil,' he thought to himself.

He found the vendor, beneath a tent near the Leene Bell.

"Welcome," said the vendor," How many silver points do you have?"

Crono pulled out the 200 silver points.

"WOAH!?!?!?!?" yelled the vendor," What the heck have you been doing? Ah, never mind. You young people…here's your gil."

Crono got 1,000 gil.

"Now don't spend it all at once!" yelled the vendor, as Crono ran off in the direction of the armor shop.

_(Leene Square)_

Crono headed for the local town merchant's tent. He found it, and approached the owner.

"Hey, Crono," said the vendor," I just got a shipment of armor from the southern town. You interested?"

Crono nodded, and began to look at the merchant's supplies.

He saw some bronze helmets, and a couple karate gi. He pointed at the karate gi, ad the vendor told him that they cost 300 each. He also pointed at the bronze helmets, and the vendor told him they cost 150 gil.

'Good,' said Crono,' I can buy a set for me, and a set for Marle.'

He purchased the armor. "Thanks for the business," said the vendor," That Melchior guy has been getting all the good business."

Crono looked over to Melchior, and he saw a 20 yard line stretching from his tent. It was mostly had adult men and there apparent teenage children.

'Maybe I could open up a sword technique school,' thought Crono.

At that time, Gato and Marle caught up with him.

"I, huff, thought we had, huff, lost you…" said Marle, leaning over, gasping for breath. Gato looked in better condition.

Crono held out the armor for Marle to check out.

"For me?" said asked. Crono nodded. "Wow!" yelled Marle," Thanks Crono! Hey, didn't you want to go to see that Lucca girl's invention?"

At that time, the vendor said to Crono, "Hey isn't it about time for it to be open?"

Crono looked at the watch on his hand that Lucca had given him. The vendor was right!

'Man, I better hurry or I will miss the demonstration!' thought Crono.

He nodded at Marle and Gato, and they understood. All three of them ran off for the northern clearing of the square.

_(North Leene Square)_

Crono was running ahead of everyone, trying to get there as fast as he could without running into anybody.

"STOP!!!!"

Marle had yelled as loud as she could to get Crono's attention. He stopped, stumbled a little, and turned around.

'Wow,' he said,' She sounded like my mother.'

Marle, once again breathing heavily, caught up with Crono.

"How…," she said, still breathing heavily," Do you…run…so fast?"

Crono shrugged.

"Well," said Marle, composing herself," I want to get some candy. Can you wait for a few minutes?"

Crono nodded. He could have just rolled his eyes and walked away, but he felt it would have been rude (especially to Marle, after what she just did for him.)

Marle walked over to the station where there was candy displayed.

N/A: Will everybody reading please rise for the traditional "waiting for Marle to get her stupid candy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

N/A: O.k. enough of that. Back to the story.

"O.k., I'd like to have that please," said Marle.

"Alright, 2 gil please," said the vendor.

"CRONO!!!!" yelled Marle.

Crono, from al the way across the square, turned around.

'What?!?!' thought Crono,' Does she expect me to pay for he candy? Ok, ok, self-control Crono, she is worth it.'

With every ounce of self control he had, Crono walked over to Marle and gave her the necessary cash.

"Thanks!" said Marle, taking her candy," Come'on, we need to go see Lucca!"

_(Lucca's demonstration area)_

Crono, Marle and Gato walked into the clearing. They saw a crowd of about 10 people standing around Lucca and her dad, and two pod-like objects.

'Oh, man,' thought Crono,' What did she come up with this time?'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes on this," yelled Lucca to the crowd," The amazing teleportation machine!"

Crono started waving at Lucca at this moment.

"CRONO!?" yelled Lucca. Since Lucca was no longer there to explain what the machines did, her dad, Tabin, took over.

"Crono, I'm so glad you could make it," said Lucca, then, seeing Marle, whispered, "Where did you pick up a girl like that?"

"Um, excuse me?" said Marle, coming in on their conversation," Hi, I'm Marle. You must be Lucca."

"That I am," said Lucca," Nice to meet you."

"Crono poked her at this time, pointing at the machine. Lucca understood.

"…Oh, do you want to try out the machine first?" she asked.

Crono nodded.

"Well, get on then!" she said. Crono walked towards the entrance of the first pod.

"Well, what a brave young lad," said Tabin," Let's give him a round of applause when he comes out of the pod!"

Crono stepped into the pod. There were many devices that Crono didn't understand inside the machine, and he didn't get any idea how it worked from first glance.

"Ready, dad?" asked Marle.

"Ready, Lucca!" said Tabin.

"Begin energy transfer!" yelled Lucca.

Crono suddenly felt strange, as if his being was getting ripped apart. He looked down at his hands, but he didn't see them there.

O.k., I've typed so long, I keep screwing up every few words. I'm done. Nice little cliffhanger for those who had never played the game.


	4. Trouble! The Search Begins

O.k., back in action. I'm ready to type for people I don't know!

Crono tore his eyes away from his now non-existent hands and into the air. Little beads of blue light began forming in a cluster over his head. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. His legs would have collapsed, but he was already gone, into the air with the rest of his being.

It was the greatest sensation. He felt in tune with every part of his body, now just blue shimmers of light flying through the air. He was part of each blue light, but at the same time, they were completely different persona.

The light was coming together now, and Crono began to feel his body come together. First his head came, then his shoulders, and soon his whole upper torso was completed. When his body was finally back together, he shook his head, stretched out a little, and stepped out of the teleporter.

He was greeted with loud cheers and shouts from the audience. Gato was in the back, playing dramatic music with whatever it was that made the music. He saw Marle running towards him.

"Wow, Crono!" yelled Marle, barely heard over the noise from the audience," That was really awesome!"

"I want to try the teleporter now!"

Crono thought about it. After thinking for about half a second, he nodded.

Marle leapt for joy. "Thanks Crono!" She hugged him, and ran off into the teleporter.

Crono knew he had made the right choice.

N/A: For all you dimwits out there, he wanted to score some affection from the beautiful Marle.

Marle stepped into the teleporter. She looked excited and nervous at the same time.

Taban stepped forward. "Now ladies and gentlemen, watch as the vision of beauty steppes into the machine!"

"Just cut to the actual teleporting already, dad!" said Lucca. She was more concerned with making her machine go again then any show that her dad was trying to put on.

"Alright!" said Taban," Begin energy transfer!"

Crono saw Marle begin to have the same expressions that he had. But it began to change. Lucca's transporter module began to make strange noises, and vibrate violently.

"What's going on!" yelled Lucca.

"I'm not sure!" yelled back Taban.

Lucca quickly looked over Marle, and around her neck she saw a glowing pendent…..wait, wait, wait _glowing???_

"It's her pendent!" yelled Lucca, pointing at it.

Crono was in disbelief. 'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he thought,' This'll be the fourth girl to disappear though a portal this week! Can't let it happen again…..'

Crono ran to the teleporter to try to do something, but it was too late. A blue shimmering portal opened behind the teleporters, and Marle disappeared into it.

Taban was automatically switched into security guard mode. "Alright, folks, get outta here. Technical difficulties!"

The people left angrily, and Taban turned to Lucca, looking for an answer.

"The teleporter reacted to her pendant," said Lucca, pondering," I wonder where she got it from…"

Crono wasn't listening. He had a determined look on his face, and was walking with his fists clenched. He picked up the pendant, and looked over at Lucca.

Lucca understood. "Dad, start up the machine."

Taban was also not as thick as he looked. "Good for you, going to save the damsel in distress." Ok, maybe he can only make princess-stuck-in-evil-castle analogies

Crono looked up. What am I doing? For some chick he just met? Am I that brave?

Then the idea dawned on him.

Oh, I get it. It's like all those video games that my mom doesn't like me to play. I am the hero, and I have to save the day.

Then he looked over at Gato, and Gato gave him thumbs up.

Oh, these must be my party members. The help I get. Like I need it. I'm awesome.

Already the machine was starting. He could feel his body falling apart again. Another world was tugging on his being. And like that…

He was gone.

Well, no surprises there. Look's like Crono caught us. Too bad. But at least he'll play the part of the hero now, instead of some random kid.


	5. When Am I?

Well, for all the people who actually read this, I know there's like 6 of you, sorry about the last page, I personally think it sucked, but now I got ideas from your reviews

Well, for all the people who actually read this, I know there's like 2 of you, sorry about the last page, I personally think it sucked, but now I got ideas from your reviews. I hope I get some for his page!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger, but I do own everything past this that has to do with Gato's battle system. Yes, I got rid of his stupid stomach boxing glove (but it was classic, right?) I also do not own NGE. That would be fun, though.

_(??)_

It was a blur. A wavy, dark bluish blur. He couldn't feel himself moving, but, at the same time, felt like he was in motion. It seemed to go on for no time at all, but still took an eternity. Time…was a question here, not a fact. Then, it ended. He was in a clearing. By the look of the sky, it was the late evening, and by the trees, it was fall. Crono's senses went into overdrive. His body felt like it was rejecting every part of this place. He ignored it, and began looking for an exit. He heard the sound of running water in the distance, and decided that was the best route to follow.

He had barely taken a few steps, when he heard rustling. Tiny blue creatures were emerging out of the trees. They were as of humans, but with a shortish figure and blue skin. It wore clothes that looked like cotton, grayish, as if uncolored. Quickly, he pulled out his sword, and began counting his enemies. 'Okay,' thought Crono,' There's three of them, and their coming at me from all sides. I have no idea how strong they are, but I have no choice, I must fight them.' So, he attacked.

The first blue thing he attacked was the one blocking his way. He moved with blitzing speed, going behind the creature and smashing the end of his sword against the back of the creature's apparent neck. When the thing crumpled, its eyes rolling into his head, this proved two things to Crono. One, it had a human-like anatomy, and two, it was weak. He made quick work of the other two, slashing at their stomachs. With new understanding of part of this world, he continued through the forest.

There was not much trouble through the forest, that is, until he reached the waterfall. Here there were sections of rock sticking out of the waterfall structure, and connecting them were wooden bridges, held together by wood. 'Good,' thought Crono,' These bridges look like they were recently built, and that also means that intelligent, possible human life lived here. However, at the bottom of the waterfall, there was a crowd of the imp-like creatures that attacked him before. 'Oh, jeez,' thought Crono,' Even more of them. Three are easy, but there must be ten down there! Well, I don't have any other choice. I gotta fight 'em.' Hidden by the sound of the waterfall, he pulled out his sword and began crossing the bridge.

He didn't even get halfway across. Out of nowhere, two of the imps, carried by blue eaglets, flew over his head. One of them spotted him, and immediately began yelling and screaming to his comrade. Crono reacted, jumping and slashing at the imp, and catapulting off the dying imp through the air towards his friend, and killing him as well. They both fell into the water, their splashes muffled by the sounds of the waterfall. Crono now began his decent down the hill towards the group of imps. He could hear them talking, in high pitched, evil voices, like that you usually hear of minions.

"Ok, you five head back to the church. If the queen has really returned, then there will be one hell of a rush, so watch out. Me and the other two will disguise ourselves as soldiers, and infiltrate the castle. You two stay here and take any passer-by's hostage. When the aerial team returns, have them go to the village to steal children. We need an advantage over them now. Now, move out!" The main group walked out of the clearing in the woods and towards a dark path. The remaining two walked over to a bush, and pulled out a green creature that had rolled itself into a ball, and they began kicking it back and forth. Crono took the opportunity, and rushed past them into the woods.

_(??)_

Crono followed the road for a long time, out of the woods and down to a small little town oddly located where his town was. Size was a bit different, though. As he walked down the street, he saw many familiar places, such as the mayor's manor, and the weapons show. When he arrived at the Truce Inn, a familiar place indeed, he thought he should stop, and maybe get a room if he could. He entered, walked up to the front desk and addressed the man at the front desk. Surprisingly, the man answered in Crono's language and without any change at all. "Oh, you want a room, do you?" said the man, with an air of suspicion," Well, that'll be 5 gold for you…" Crono nodded and paid the man. "The room is up the stairs, and it's the first door on the right."

In the room, Crono began undressing, and preparing for the next day. 'From what I heard, the Queen has gone missing, is still missing, or has already been found. With this and the town in mind, I can assume that I am in the past, some distance at least. The Queen is most possibly Queen Leene. Marle is most likely in the same place that I am, and I need to search for her. I guess the best place to start is here. Tomorrow, I begin my search for Marle.'

_(Truce Inn, past)_

Crono woke up. 'An unfamiliar world, and I'm stuck in it.' The first thing that came to his mind. He had been thinking about it all night. The harsh reality struck at him hard, and he had to face it now. 'I wish I could sleep forever, but I NEED to get up. Marle might be in trouble and I'm losing time.' Crono jumped out of his bed, pulled his clothes on, and went down into the tavern. For about an hour he questioned people about the queen, asked for any strange occurrences, and he got quite a few strange answers in return. He heard tales of mystical creatures returning her from the ocean, something about her actually being a Naga under Magus' army disguised so she could infiltrate the castle. He even heard a tale of a frog who had taken up a sword and gone out to find her. But the tale that caught his interest was the one of the royal guards finding the queen in strange clothes in the middle of the woods to the north. Believing her to be the real queen, the search for her had been called off! Crono understood what this meant, and he took off, out of town, and in the direction of the castle.


End file.
